


Of Napkins and Confused Owl

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKAASHI HAS PERIOD CRAMPS AND BOKUTO IS CLUELESS, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Genderbending, He calls someone who can help him, Humor all the way, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, unfortunately it's tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh, never mind Bokuto-san.” Truth to be told, everything hurts and Akaashi is too tired to explain all the details to Bokuto. She just can’t believe someone still doesn’t know what a tampon is.</p><p> </p><p>wherein Akaashi is in pain and Bokuto doesn't know what to do.<br/>(part of the "The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends" series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Napkins and Confused Owl

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I will apologize because this is my first time to write BokuAka ! So i'm sorry if I don't meet your character expectation :D Also, Female! Akaashi everyone! Thank you !!
> 
> part of the "The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends" series! :) 
> 
> [excuse grammars and such lovelots]

Akaashi Keiji groaned, one arm over her eyes and the other rests on her lower abdomen. “Bokuto-san…” she murmured to the phone resting beside her ear that was squished between her face and a pillow.

“Akaashi? What’s wrong?!” The Fukurodani captain just finished practice and was on his way to his girlfriend’s house when he received a call. “I’m all out of tampons, can you get me some?” Bokuto stopped walking, mind now focused on Akaashi. “Tampons?”

“Yes, tampons.”

“What are tampons?” He was replied with a groan and then a sigh. He was confused, what is a tampon and why does Akaashi want him to get her some? “Ugh, never mind Bokuto-san.” Truth to be told, everything hurts and Akaashi is too tired to explain all the details to Bokuto. She just can’t believe someone still doesn’t know what a tampon is.

How old is Bokuto-san? Akaashi pouts, throwing her phone away from her before returning to pain land.

“Hello? Akaashi? HELLO?!” He looked at his phone and saw the call disconnected before pouting.

He made Akaashi mad.

He panicked a little, glancing around his environment only to see his teammates walking away and no managers in sight. This calls for desperate measures. He looked at his phone again, tapping and then calling someone who he knows can help him.

_“Uh… hello?”_

“Tsukki! I need help!”

_“I’m at Miyagi so you have to call my parents first if you wan—”_

“No! No! Like I need help, you’re a woman right?”

_“Thank you for noticing.”_

“I need help Tsukki!” Bokuto sobs but no tears were pouring. He was panicking, he can’t let Akaashi be mad at him. The world might end if she is mad at him. He hears some murmuring behind the phone and a whistle blowing, he guests the Karasuno practice just ended.

_“What stupid thing did you do to Akaashi?”_

“How did you know it’s about Akaashi?” He began walking, phone in hand and bag over his shoulders. _“Whatever, just tell me Bokuto-san.”_

“Okay but promise me you won’t laugh…”

_“Bokuto-san, I still need to clean the gym and if this isn’t important I will ha—”_

“What is a tampon?”

Silence. Just pure silence consumed them that Bokuto thought Tsukishima really did hang up. “Hello? Tsukki?”

And then a sudden outburst of laughter was heard and Bokuto felt hurt. Tsukishima promised not to laugh! Well, she didn’t say she promised but still!

“Tsukki!!!” He whined through the phone and he can still hear the girl laughing. _“My god, you and Kuroo are really friends,”_ He wanted to ask the reason why but the Akaashi problem is still his priority. “Come on, Tsukki! Help me out! Akaashi asked me to buy those things and I—help me out Tsukki!”

She keeps laughing and he thinks she’s just being mean now. _“My… I can’t wait to tell Kuroo about this.”_

“Tsukki!”

 _“Okay okay, I’m calm…”_ Bokuto heard her release a breath before finally talking normally.

 _“Tampons are like sanitary napkin but different. Do you know what sanitary napkin is?”_ Bokuto thinks and thinks. Napkin, what is that… “Napkin! For tables!”

Tsukishima thinks she can die now. She bursts out in laughter again and Bokuto pouts, stopping in his tracks and feels his cheeks turning red.

“Tsukki!”

 _“I swear to god you will kill me—pfftt”_ Just hearing Tsukishima’s laughter makes Bokuto more stressed. He sighs and entered a convenient store, guessing that what Akaashi needs can be found here. _“Okay okay, I’m good.”_

“Are you done now?” He roamed the store slowly, glancing at the variety of foods in front of him. _“Yes I’m cool… man, Akaashi sure is lucky huh?”_ He frowns at that but chose to ignore her comment. _“So napkin. Ah yes, legendary napkin. Let me explain to you like how I explained this to Kuroo-san and my brother…”_ she clears her throat.

_“Akaashi is a woman and she’s on her period and she needs napkins or tampons so she won’t bleed all over.”_

“Perio…”

_“Menstruation! My gosh! Bokuto-san we learned this during… I don’t know? Middle school?”_

“OH YES! I know that! I just—I just don’t know napkins or tampons!” The way he talked was too loud so he was a little embarrassed when a few people looked at him. “So I just have to buy those things huh?”

_“Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me I hav—”_

“Wait Tsukki!! I am at a convenient store right now and I think I am facing those what you call napkins and tampons.”

_“Well, congratulations.”_

“I don’t know which to buy!”

_“Well, good luck”_

“Tsukki!” Bokuto doesn’t know how many times he had whined to the girl but he doesn’t care. He’s completely clueless and he wants the best for Akaashi. “Please just this… help me out…” For a while, he doesn’t get a reply, only some shuffling, and squeaking of shoes. _“Okay okay hold up for a moment, Bokuto-san…”_ Bokuto hears some murmurs through the other line however, he was busy investigating the different kinds of woman products.

“Man… why are there so many… how many does Akaashi need?”

_“Hello? Bokuto-san?”_

“Yes, Tsukki, I’m here.”

_“Good you’re still alive. How are you doing there?”_

Bokuto scanned the items one by one, murmuring some words he reads. “There are so many of them, I don’t know which suits Akaashi…”

_“Wait ‘till you go to the supermarket…”_

“Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing some of these things but…”

_“You were too busy at the journal section?”_

“Yeah… they have pretty pens and awesome notepads”

_“Well, that is true…”_

“Tsukki, what’s this ‘with wings’.”

_“It can fly.”_

“REALLY!? SO COOL!”

_“No, Bokuto-san—”_

“I don’t know what Akaashi uses but I’ll just buy every kind,” Bokuto laughs through the other line, holding the phone between his cheeks and shoulders before grabbing every brand of napkin and tampon. Good thing there were only five brands available.

_“Suit yourself Bokuto-san…”_

“Tsukki, I thank you so much!” He was grinning while walking towards the cashier, not minding the soft giggles of teenage girls. Bokuto just smiled at them before dumping all the napkin on the cashier counter. “I’m buying them now.”

 _“Okay, since you made me laugh, I’ll give you a tip…”_ Bokuto’s eyes lit up as he listens intently to the blonde.

 

~*~

 

“Excuse the intrusion!” Bokuto bows as he proceeds to remove his shoes. Keiji’s mom just smile, waving Bokuto off, “It’s fine. She’s in the living room...” After a few more words, Keiji’s mom left while he went to the living room.

The soft sound of TV could be heard as he slowly makes his way inside. “Babe?”

“Huh? You’re here?” Akaashi was wearing sweatpants with a big shirt which he guessed was one of his Ace of Wisdom shirts. “Hey babe, are you still mad at me?” He pouts as he made his way towards his girlfriend. Akaashi sat up slowly, her hair in a messy bun but couldn’t careless as she looks suspiciously at the plastic bag Bokuto was holding.

“I know you’re still mad at me,” He pushed Akaashi gently on the couch as he aligned some pillows around his girlfriend. “I bought you these,” He took the plastic bag he was holding before taking out the items inside.

Akaashi watches as Bokuto brings out a napkin with 3 different brands and some with wings, another was a tampon with two brands and some panty liners she doesn’t need yet. Akaashi just looked at her boyfriend in awe, not believing what she was seeing.

“…Can you believe it? With wings? Does this really fly?”

“Bokuto-san…”

“Oh! I forgot! I hope you like this,” He grabbed his bag that was resting on the coffee table and rummaged inside before bringing out some chocolates, Oreos and other chocolate biscuits. “I didn’t buy you some junk foods because you will get mad at me more—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Akaashi trampled him in a hug. Bokuto couldn’t be happier and he hugged her back.

“I’m not mad! But thank you, Bokuto-san!” She rained Bokuto’s cheeks with kisses and Bokuto welcomes all those kisses with a dazed smile. “Bokuto-san…” When Bokuto heard a little sniffle from her, he pushed her away gently and took a look at her face.

“Akaashi!” She has tears flowing down her eyes and Bokuto began to panic. “Akaashi, babe. Why are you—”

“I’m just overwhelmed! I never thought you would do this!” Akaashi sobs, burying her face in the crook of her boyfriend’s neck. Bokuto just grinned as he remembered something Tsukishima said to him.

_“But I want to remind you, Akaashi might get emotional. That’s pretty normal…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT YES. THANK YOU  
> Comment your thoughts :*


End file.
